In Darkness, there is a Light
by pokemoneeveeforever
Summary: Rated T for Inuyasha's catch-phrases and words XD And Kouga's romance XD OCxKouga Lol crappy summary, I'm not good at these.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Rosalind Higurashi, kin to Kagome Hirugashi. I am thirteen years old and I am also a priestess like Kagome. Well, here's my story...

One day when I was going to school, Kagome came up to me, asking for my help for something at her family shrine. I agreed to go to the shrine. She guided me to the shrine's old well. "Why did you drag me all the way to this old well?" I asked her. "Just jump into the well, please..?" She pleaded. I gave up to her look and said, "Fine! Just let me get my holy knives, staff, and sutras!" I told her, already running to my house. "Mom where is my priestess equipment? I need to perform a excision!"

"It's upstairs in your closet, on a shelve on the top!" She answered.

"Kaygotitloveyamombye!" I jumbled together before I left.

"Kay Kagome I have my stuff!" I told her.

"Good. Now do you want to go first?"

"I...guess. But stay behind me!" I yelled before I jumped in.

What I saw was spectaclular. We were in the Fuedal Era!

"Who are you! Why do you smell like Kagome? Did you hurt her?" I saw a dog demon with silver hair yelling at me and sniffing my blonde hair.

"No I didn't hurt her! I am her relative!"

"Huh. So that's why this wench smells like Kagome..."

"I AM NOT A WENCH! I AM A PRIESTESS!"

"Who are-" He trailed off when a demon came out... coming for me!

"Stay back demon! I have sutras!"

"Tch! That won't make it stay back!"

I threw my holy knives and felt a sharp pain in my body. I heard the demon fall, and then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTERS THAT AFFLICIATE WITH INUYASHA AT ALL. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND ROSALIND.**

**Me:KOUGA IS GOING TO COME IN! YAY!**

**Kouga: *sweatdrops* uh... hi?**

**Me: Kouga... come over here...**

**Kouga: HELP ME!**

When I finally regained conciousness, I was in what I assumed was somebody's hut.

"Good. Ye has awaken." I heard a woman talking, and apparently,putting a piece of wettened cloth on my face.

"I don't mean to be rude, but could you tell me where I am, and who you are?" I asked as sweetly as I could. Inuyasha 'Keh'ed' at me, and then a sudden realization hit me. Where is Kagome?

Inuyasha must have telekinesis powers or something, because he said,"Kagome is back in your time,getting medical supplies." Apparently, he saw my mouth gape wide open because he smirked.

"My name is Lady Kaede, and you are in Edo." The elderly woman chiped in. Then I realized that I never told her my name!  
"Excuse me for my rude manners, Lady Kaede. I haven't even told you my name! My name is Rosalind Higurashi, and I am a priestess."  
"Hey guys! I'm back!" I heard Kagome's voice, coming from the front of the hut.  
"OH MY KAMI! INUYASHA YOU BAKA! OSWUARI! YOU LET HER MOVE WHEN SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LAYING DOWN!" I heard Kagome rant at Inuyasha. As soon as she said ,'Oswuari!' he faceplanted the floor of the hut. I couldn't help but laugh.

Then Inuyasha started to growl. Then I felt a sharp twinge, twice every so often, coming here faster every second. "Two Sacred Jewels coming!" Kagome yelled. "So that's what I'm sensing..." I trailed off as Kagome and Inuyasha look at me, mouths wide open. Then Kagome screamed, "You're a miko too!"

Inuyasha growled again, knocking me back to what the problem is. I grabbed my weapons, ready to excise demons if I have to. A tornado came over to where we are and stopped in front of Kagome.  
"Kouga." Inuyasha said the name with hatred.  
"Mutt-face." Kouga calmly replied.  
"Wow. Intense aura clash!" I said.  
Kouga turned to me, and looked into my deep blue eyes, coming closer with every step. I looked at Kagome, my eyes screaming, "HELP!" but she just looked excited.  
"W-w- what a-are y-you d-d- doing...?" I was so close to me, he was basically sitting on me.

"Kouga! Wait up!" I saw two men and a pack of wolves. I must of looked like a kid in a candy store, because Kouga sniggered.  
"Shut up! I like animals! I can't even eat meat without feeling so bad, because it's an animal! But look at me now! I'm strong!" I was just sitting there ranting at him!  
The two men looked astonished because I was probably yelling at their leader. Kouga just looked at me and grinned. "She's feisty. I like her." After he said that, I turned around and made a 'hmph!' sound.

"So wait, you're a vegitarian?" Inuyasha pushed Kouga off of me, eyes wide with curiousity. "Yep."  
"Wait... I sense a powerful demonic aura... who is this creature?" I said.  
"You can call me Naraku, little priestess." A voice whispered in the wind.  
"Did you guys hear that?"

"No... what's wrong?"  
"Naraku..." I trailed off in deep thought.

I felt a burning sensation in my body and saw a blinding light.

"Rosalind are you-" Kagome looked at me and trailed off. Kouga and Inuyasha was staring at me too.  
"Um, Rosalind, we have 2 problems:  
1- You're a wolf demon and 2- you only have your undergarments on!"  
After I heard that, I screamed, then smacked both Inuyasha and Kouga for staring at me, an innocent 13 year old.

"You two are PERVERTS! A simple 13 year old can't handle this-" Kouga interuppted.  
"You're 13? Wow, you look like Kagome's age!"  
"T-thanks...?" I didn't know if that was a compliment or not...

~Later, at their campsite~

Sango and Miroku came back from Sango's village, and Miroku groped my butt, so I beat the living daylights out of him, in front of everybody. Kouga was laughing with Inuyasha because I beat the crap out of Miroku, and he's like 18, or something. Sango and Kagome gave me a sympathetic look as we we're talking.

Apparently Miroku didn't learn his lesson the last time so I beat him until he was knocked unconcious. When he came concious, he told me, "That beating was worth it. Your b-" Kouga dragged him back by his robe and told him, "Don't mess with my girl. Do that again and we'll both beat the crap out of you!" Miroku looked like a little puppy cowering in the corner. "Kouga that wasn't nice! Go apologize to hi-" Then I passed out in Kouga's arms.

~A week later~

Kouga was beside me when I woke up, still in my wolf demon form.  
"Hey guys! She's up!" He yelled. He actually didn't have his chestplate on, so I blushed deeply.  
"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Kouga looked at me.  
"N-no... you don't have your chestplate on... and I can see your bare chest..." Kouga then also blushed, and put his chestplate back on.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! FIRST 10 PEOPLE TO REVIEW WILL GET A SHOUT OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**And why did Rosalind pass out? And why did she turn into a wolf demon!**

** Post what you think in the review section!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OMG guys I'm so sorry that this is really late! School has started two weeks ago for me, and I'm in advanced classes. So I hope that you understand and don't murder me... *hides in corner***

After the little 'ordeal' that we had, I jolted up, so fast that it scared the crap out of Kouga and made him fall over. I put my hand on my side because it was hurting, but I just walked out of the hut.

"ROSALIND! Why are you up?! Your going to hurt yourself again!" Kagome was shouting at me, but I honestly didn't care. While Kagome was ranting, Kilala came up to me and I started to pet her.

All I thought was _'Aw!' _until my vision turned white.

"Rosalind! Are you even listing?! I said-" She cut herself off. "Aww! You have Inuyasha's ears! And you have a really pretty kimono too! And a tail! Wow. You're lucky. I wish I had cute cat ears and a tail!" She just started pouting. I looked down. _'Wow. She really wasn't exaggerating.'_ I really had a pretty kimono on. It was a light purple with flowers all over it . And I had cat ears and a tail.

That very second was when I lost it.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHY DO I HAVE EARS AND A TAIL!?" I was screaming my head off.

When Inuyasha, Kouga, and the others came out, everybody had what I like to call the 'da fuq' expression on their faces except for Kouga. Kouga was calm.

And that scared me.

"Tell me why I'm a cat demon...or else!"

"You're a goddess of course."

"WHAT THE HELL! NO I AM NOT!" Then something clicked. _'Naraku...' _My demon whispered. "Fuck!" I yelled.

"What?" Kagome looked at me.

"Naraku... he's here..."

I started running to where my demon was telling me where he was. Kouga couldn't even run this fast.

"Ah! My little goddess has arrived!" _He _said. Behind him where several men, and I automatically didn't like them.

"So this is your daughter."

I was angry. Scratch that. More like _pissed._ My father supposedly died, and now I have to believe that he's still alive?

**Cue music 'Let the monster rise' from REPO! Genetic Opera**

"Didn't I tell you not to go out, didn't I?"

I flinched. "You did, you did."

"Didn't I say the world was cruel didn't I?"

"You did, you did."

"Then tell me how this happened, what I wrong, tell me why! Can't we just go home Shi and forget this dreadful night?"

I flinched again. _Shi._ My nickname. "Didn't you say that you were different, didn't you?"

"I am, I am."

"Say you aren't that person,say it."

"I AM, I AM!"

"Then tell me how to act dad, what to say dad, tell me why! All you've ever told me every word is a lie!"

"Didn't you say that you'd protect me, didn't you?"

"I tried, I tried!"

"Is that how you'd help me is it?!"

"I tried, I tried!"

"Don't help me anymore dad, you are dead dad in my eyes! Someone has replaced you, dad I hate you, GO AND DIE!"

"Didn't I build a house, a home, didn't I?" Demons came out.

"You did you did."

"Didn't I raise her all alone, didn't I?"

"You did you did."

"Then Rotti took her from me! Stole my Shiloh, he's to blame! HAVE I FAILED MY DAUGHTER?!"

He looked at me very deviously.

"THEN LET THE FATHER DIE! AND LET THE MONSTER RIIIIIISSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

(AN: no joke the note is like 15 seconds long XD)

And he came to attack me, but I swiped at him and he started bleeding. "Inpossible..." He cried out. Then the bastard ran off.

After that, I was very emotional and didn't talk to anybody but instead I listened to some songs that I can't say what they're about. About an hour or two later, I asked Sango and Kagome if they wanted to go to a hot spring. Luckily they both said yes, so I grabbed all my stuff and helped them find one. Here is what I heard the whole time while we were there:

"Rose, do you like Kouga?"

"Maybe. Yes. No. Okay maybe yes. I DON'T KNOW!"

"Looks like somebody has a crush that's returned!"

"Really..?"

"Yep."

"Do ya think I should go for it?"

"Yeah, because you guys are already practically dating. You guys are just so open with your feelings!"

"Well so are you and Inuaysha!"

"Come one guys, let's go."

Once we got back, I fell asleep on a tree branch like Inuyasha. It wasn't all that comfortable, but hey, atleast I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I found that I was on the ground. And everybody was awake, staring at me.

"Why the hell am I on the ground...?"

"Because you were screaming your head off and crying so Kouga came into the tree and got you down."

I blushed. _Kouga came to get me?_ "T-thank you Kouga."

"No prob." I looked up and he was blushing. I guess Kagome was right after all, my love for Kouga wasn't unrequited.

**How did you like it? Also a special thanks to these people (and/or countries :D ):**

**Following: Nightmare Freak 16**

**Favoriting: Shinoslittlesister**

**Reviewers: Riversky (My cousin)**

**A Curiosity**

******For this story!**

**Countries: **

**Germany**

**USA**

**Netherlands**

**Canada**

**Denmark**

**Greece**

**Australia**

**United Kingdom**

**Republic of Korea**

**Mexico**

**Hong Kong**

**Japan **

**Spain**

**Italy**

**Switzerland**

**Argentina**

**Pakistan**

**New Zeland**

**Those are for all of my stories!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! I also have guest reviews enabled, so guests, you guys can also review :D**

** You ****guys get a mansion with a million dollars that's full of giant cookies. :D Ja ne~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:****OMG guys, I'm soooo sorry for the really late update. I hope you can forgive me! The problem is that I'm not really used to my school, having me switching to a new school, but it is also time. I can now only post on weekends, not on weekdays! It REALLY sucks. :/**

**Oh yeah, we have a new person on the IDTIAL team! Meet Rosalind's brother and friends: Len, Kaito, Luka, and Miku! (LOL I know it is all VOCALOID names, I'm obsessed with them XDDD) And a huge cookie goes out to the people who get all these references!**

**Okay, so now on to the story! C:**

"Rosalind, what does _x_ equal in the problem?" The teacher hit my desk and I sat up with a jolt.

"_X equals 52!_" I screamed, not really caring if I got it right or not. I honestly just shouted a random number.

"_Correct._" The teacher said, astonished. _Wow, what luck._

"Yo, Higurashi! You got lucky this time." A boy name Kaito told me teasingly.

"Shut it, Shion!"

"Miss Higurashi, would you like to go to the principle's office?"

"No Mr. Kimishima." _Crap... that was really close. I need to be careful next time!_ _"RRRING!" _The last bell rang. I jumped out of my seat and ran to Kagome's class. "Kagome! Come on!" I _couldn't _find her. "Hojo, have you seen Kagome? She came to school today, so she has to be here!" He shook his head. "No, I haven't seen her in the last hour. Could she be with her friends?" _Okay, breathe Rosalind, if Hojo hasn't seen her then somebody else may have... _

"There you are Rosalind!"

Leave it to my dumb cousin to _come_ to me when I'm_ looking _for her.

"Rosalind!" I saw flashes of yellow, pink, blue, and teal colored hair come to me.

_Len, Luka, Kaito, and Miku, all glomping me when I saw them in the last 25 minutes. Seriously?!_

"Guys, can you all stop glomping me?!" I _kind've _shoved them off of me.

"Rosalind, do you want to show them our secret place?" Kagome asked me.

_What?! I can show them? I thought Kagome couldn't take her friends to the Fuedal Era!_

"I guess..." I trailed off after her, slowly.

**Like 25 minutes later...**

**~ At the Higurashi Residence~**

"Can you _please_ show us you're secret place?!" Miku was practically shouting at Kagome.

"Okay! We're here!" She pointed at the well.

"You guys play in the well? How childish!" Luka, the pinkette, said. _Obviously_ she was a smart one.

"No, watch me jump into the well." I told them.

You should've saw their faces as I jumped into the well.

_It was haliarious!_

"ROSALIND! WHERE DID YOU GO?!" Len, Kaito, Miku, and Luka were shouting into the well. I _literally_ had to cover my ears once I reached the Fuedal Area, because the sound was being transferred over. Suddenly, a tan hand reached down to pick me up.

_Kouga!_

"I missed you guys, but Kagome _and_ my friends are coming through the well! Hide!" We all hid around the well, waiting for me to hear Len scream like the shota he is.

Then finally the scream came.

"AHHHH! I SEE THE SKY!" Len screamed.

Then _everybody_ came over.

"I don't get this. Why do I see the sky? Did you tear off the roof Kagome?" Miku, the tealette, asked her.

"No, we came to our secret place."

I then went over to the well and grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her up, Following Len, Miku, Luka, and Kaito.

"Wow, this place is awesome!" Len said.

"I could write a song about this!" Miku replied.

"I can sing about ice cream!" Kaito said in a dream-like voice.

"I need to read a book about time travel.." Luka said boringly.

"Okay let's get this show on the road!" I replied to all of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! I think I'm going to post a new chapter or two every other weekend... Okayz, let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha (but I wish I owned Koga •.•), that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I DO own Rosalind and the story, though.

Kouga and the rest of the gang looked at Kagome and me like we were crazy.

" STOP STARING AT US!" I screamed, loud enough for Inuyasha and Kouga to get it through their thick skulls that we have guests.

"OI! WENCH! Care enough to stop screaming at us?!" Inuyasha said, almost like he was stir- crazy.

Len looked at Inuyasha. _Uh oh, he's giving Inuyasha the death glare!_ I looked at Kagome. She nodded. She ran over to Inuyasha and held him back, while I held my retarded twin brother back.

"Nobody. Calls. My. Twin. Sister. A. Wench. GOT IT?!" He pronounced very clearly.

_Oh god... I hope no more drama happens..._

Now it was my turn to speak. I shoved Len back and told him to keep quiet and sit down, all in English.

"What was that language you just spoke?" Everybody turned to me and Len, staring at us expectantly.

"It's called English. I also speak French too." I smiled, almost mocking them.

"Wow. That's cool! Can you teach me it?!" Shippo asked me. I smiled.

"I can try.." I trailed off as Sango looked at me.

"What?" She pointed behind me as soon as I felt a hand on my ass.

My face flamed up in embarrasment and I turned around and gave the offender my best I'm-going-to-kill-you-so-you-best-be-sayin'-your-last-prayers look. Miroku gave me a sheepish smile.

"What? I couldn't help it!"

I smacked him. HARD. So hard he fell onto his knees and begged for forgiveness.

"YOU DAMN LETCHER!" I screamed at him, still having a blush on my face.

"Monk..." Kouga looked at him and had the same death glare on him that I had a few seconds ago.

"Gah! P-please, K-Kouga... it's my hand! It's cursed-"

"BULLSHIT!" I shouted.

"Rose, where is my icecream?" Kaito asks me. I try to look innocent as I tell him that I don't know.

"Bull! She has your icecream in her backpack!" _Way to go, Len... _I think as I shoot him a glare.

"Rose... why is _my _icecream in _your _backpack?" He asks.

"Um... I took.. it?" I sheepishly smiled.

_What? I was hungry!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha (but I wish I owned Koga •.•), that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I DO own Rosalind and the story, though.

C hapter 6  
"My dear brother, and Kaito, you can't blame me-." I was interuppted by my oh so wonderful phone.  
"I'm bringing sexy back, yeah! Them other boys don't know how to act, yeah! I think it's special what's behind your back, yeah! So turn around and I'll pick up the slack, yeah! TAKE IT TO THE BRIDGE! Dirty babe...! You see these shackles, baby I'm your slave! I'll let you whip me if I misbehave, uh huh! It's just that nobody makes me feel this way..." My phone sang. I started blushing furiously as I looked around for my phone.  
"God dammit, god dammit! Where did I put my motherfucking phone?! Damn thing!" I cursed, silently praying to God that nobody was staring at me.  
Of course though, God didn't answer me this time. They were ALL staring at me. Ginta and Hakkaku included. I turned around.  
"What the hell do you all need?!" I screamed. They all quickly acted like they were doing something.  
"SESSHOMARU! YOU BASTARD! I CAN SMELL YOU!" Inuyasha yowled, causing me to flinch in pain.  
"The hell?!" I yelp, frightened by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's similarties. Inuyasha is a hanyou, while Sesshomaru is a full youkai. _They must be half brothers_, I decided.  
"Inuyasha, is Sesshomaru your half- sibling?" I ask.  
"Hn." Was Sesshomaru's response.  
"Atleast you aren't a dumbass about me and Sesshomaru being half- siblings!" He says.  
"Ouch. You thought I was a dumbass?" I say, crying fake tears. Len looks at me, and so does Kaito and Kouga.  
"Mutt! You hurt my woman!" Kouga growled.  
_Wait, his woman?!_ My inner youkai screams, excited that those hidden feelings are returned.

Oh universe, you must love me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha (but I wish I owned Koga •.•), that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I DO own Rosalind and the story, though. I also don't own VOCALOID, and the song "I like you I love you" by Rin Kagamine.

**C hapter 7**

"Kouga, do you want to go for a walk?" I ask, trying to act innocent.

"Um, sure!" He replies, smiling.

I lead him down a path where I wanted to show him something. We finally got to our destination. Behind a giant bush, was a meadow of flowers, with a sparkling pond in the middle.

"Kouga... do you like it?" I ask, nervous. I was going to sing him a song that I wrote, late last night.

"It looks wonderful!" He replies, causing my nervousness to go away.

_"__ Ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii isogashii nara, gomen sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii oshaberi ni tsukiatte dou shiyou ka nani shiyou ka etto geemu demo suru shiritori shi yo shiri to 'ri' ' ri' n. gomen ne, tsuduka nai ne onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai e eto, atashi mizu de ii ya kimi monita kara me o hanashi ta suki ni hisshi ni shimyureeto sorenanoni baka mitsume rare tara nodo ga kawai te koe de nai puha dou shiyou ano ne, jitsuha ru dame da, yappari kowai no kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni  
kono kimochi doushite kurushii no ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii isogashii nara, gomen sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii oshaberi ni tsukiatte dou shiyo uka nani shiyo uka etto sore ja ja janken shiyo jankenpon aiko desho gomen ne, tsumaranai ne onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai e eto, atashi mizu de ii ya ano ne, tokorode, toutotsu da kedo okashii tte omottara gomen bikkuri suru kamo shire nai no demo ne, kii te hoshii, e eto puha dou shiyou ano ne, jitsuhare dame da, yappari kowai no  
kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni kono kimochi doushi te kurushii no  
ano ne, jitsuha, a ta atashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano ano ne, anata ga, aa, atashi, gomen, matte a ta atashi a ta, atashi, ano, ano ne, anata ga, su ano ne, jitsuha no sono, atashi, ata atashi, ano, ano, ano ne, anata ga, aa  
atashi, gomen, matte, ano ano ne e eto, atashi anata no koto ga ano ne atashi anata no koto ano ne atashi anata no koto atashi wa anata ga su, su, susu, susu, su su susu susu, su, su, su, su, suu, waa gomen, wasure te  
matte! su, su, susu, susu susu susu susu, su su su su su, su, susu, susu, su su suki, daisuki!"_ I sing, barely breathing. He gave me that dazzling smile of his. I have a slight blush on my face, and I hope Kouga doesn't see it.

Then, he kissed me. _Oh my God!_ Was it like I expected it to be? No. It was simply AWESOME! It made me crave him more, to be exact.

"I love you Kouga," I say.

"I love you too, Rosalind," He replies.

Then, we head back to camp, where we had questions about what happened.

"Sis, what happened between you two?" Len says, worried.

"Yeah! Tell us what happened!" Shippo chipped in.

"Um..." I ramble, trying to avoid the subject.

"Your blushing. It's obvious." Damn Inuyasha and his cocky smirk!

" Inuyasha... I totally wish I had some Subugation Beads to 'sit' your ass right now!" I hiss at him. As soon as I say 'sit', Inuyasha slams to the ground.

"HELL YEAH!" I woot. Devious thoughts ran through my head.

_Now I can get Inuyasha back on all the mean things he's done to me and Shippo! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own the story and Rosalind._

Chapter 8

"Inuyasha..." I hissed.

"SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITS ITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSI TSIT!" I muttered, hoping Inuyasha was sat to Hell. He made Kagome cry with the usual; him sneaking out to see Kikyhoe... oopsss, I think I meant to say Kikyo!

"Damn wenches!" Inuyasha screams. I can feel my anger just hitting the boiling point.

_That's it! I'm sick and tired of Inuyasha thinking he can just sit down and let us do all the work, with him thinking that he's the leader, and always bullying me and Shippo! _

Len looks at me and his face pales. "Oh shit..." He muttered, pointing at me. Kaito, Luka, Miku, and everybody else also looks at me, when I start walking over to Inuyasha. I punch him in the face, satisfied when he flew across the area and hit a tree, hard. Len runs up to me and checks to see if I was hurt, ready to kick Inuyasha's ass if I was. His gaze run over to my bloodied knuckles, and I look down too.

_Wow... I must've punched him so hard that I bust my knuckle! _ Then I thought that I must've punched him REALLY hard, and he could be really hurt. I run over to him, to see how hard I hit him.

He had a black eye, and his nose was bleeding. Bad.

_I __**really**__ need some anger managment classes, and so does Inuyasha!_ I tell myself. I look down, to look at Inuyasha's injuries looks up at me and growls.

"Bitch, I'm going to get Kagome, and when I get back, you are **gone**." He says.

"I'll just travel with Lord Sesshomaru then!" I used formalities to get Inuyasha pissed off, and not to mention that I said that I would join his brother.

"Fine! Why don't you just join your disgrace of a father?!" He taunted. My vision turned red. I ran to get Kagome's bow and arrows, and screamed:

"DIE INUYASHA!"

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys, but I'm really tired tonight so maybe I'll update again tomorrow. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I fired the arrow, but to my disappointment, the damned arrow MISSED.

"Damn!" I hissed under my breath. Kouga walked over to me, causing my elf-like ears to lower in shame. He sat down beside and put his arm around me. I suddenly realized what I tried to do, and my eyes started to tear up. Guilt consumed me, and I started sobbing. Kouga brought me into his embrace, and started whispering:

"Shh love... its okay. You didnt hurt Inuyasha. He's okay..." He kissed my forehead, and started trailing down torwards my neck. I heard Len complaining how 'gross' it was, and Miku telling him that that's how love works and how me and Kouga were a 'perfect couple that can never be broken apart.' I started giggling at my brother and Miku's silly antics.

"Are you okay now, love?" Kouga whispered, as silently as he could. I nodded my head.

"But... I was told to leave. I guess I'll go back home, and who knows what then I'll do next." I said. Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku looked at me. "No way! If you're leaving than so are we!" Kouga declared. Ginta and Hakkaku nodded their heads.

Then, my genius mind came up with an idea.

"You guys can come over to my house! I'll find a way to get you through the well, and show you the wonders of the twenty-first century!" My eyes shone with anticipation and excitement. I ran to the well, Kouga and his friends in tow. I stuck out my hand. "Kouga grab my hand! Maybe the well will let you go through then." I was purely excited.

We jumped, and to my amazement, Kouga got through. "Stay here!" I told him, and left to get Hakkaku and Ginta.

I got them, and texted my mom that I am having a boy come over. What she replied... well... I'm not sure if I'm pure anymore.  
"Oh-em-gee! Mom! Ewwww!" I shouted, and threw my phone away form me. She put:  
'Don't forget to use protection! ;)' A/N: Since you guys are lucky little fuckers, (don't mean to offend!) I'm going to continue this chapter even LONGER! :D Oh yeah... Rosalind is fourteen. I guess her mom lost her pureness at like fifteen or something... XD —

"What?" Kouga asked. I turned around and started blushing.

"Um... I don't think I'm pure anymore..." I whispered... hoping he didn't catch what I said.

"What did your mother say?" He asked.  
"S-she said to n-not forget to use p-protection..." I stammered.

"Oh!" He replied blushing. Ginta and Hakkaku was blushing also.

"Keh! What are you doing here, ya mangy wolf?!" Inuyasha screamed, looking down into the well.

"Oh fuck off, Inuyasha!" I hiss, still mad at him.  
"Hi to you too, you flea bitten cat!" I look up and hiss at him, letting my Miko powers out for him to have a little taste. Kagome comes to Inuyasha, and looks down.  
"Hi Rosalind! I think your mom wanted to see you! She's inside the house." Kagome says, pointing to her house. Remembering what mom said to me, I blushed and said:

"U-um s-sure!" We then jump out of the well and go inside Kagome's house. Mom sees me and says:  
"ROSALIND LEANN HIGURASHI! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST MONTH?!" She screamed, making me snarl. I hate it when she says my full name!

"Your middle name is Leann? What a pretty name!" Kouga looks at me and says.

"Is this that boy that you were talking about? The one that I said to not forget to use pro-" I interuppt.

"Mom! Not here!" I hiss.

"Oh... sorry my dear!" She says. I sigh.

Mom... you embarrass me SOOO much...  
I accidentally let myself transform into my demon form, because I stopped concentrating. My mom looks at me and sighs.

"Looks like my seal has broken. Funny though, the only time it should've broke was when you found the person you are destined to be with." Then she looks at me and Kouga and her eyes tear up.

"My baby's growing up on me..." Then she hugs me.

"Momma... you are kind've embarrassing me here..."

Then, mom transforms into a neko. She looked almost exactly just like me, but she had brown hair and green eyes.

I wonder where me and Len got our blond hair and blue eyes...

"Wait... YOU ARE A NEKO AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!" I scream, not realizing how loud I can be while screaming.

"Damn... you have a LOUD mouth..." Mom says, laughing at my reaction.

A/N: I'm typing this on my Kindle Fire, so I can't do bold, underline, and italic... XD Anyways, R&R! Anonymous reviews and trust reviews are gladly appreciated and help me write more chapters! :)  



	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 I stood, wide eyed at my mom.

"WHAT?!" I screeched. She seriously took my question like that?! Angered thoughts ran through my head.  
"Well, whatever. I'm going home." I told her. I grabbed Kouga, and Hakkaku and Ginta followed. I then returned my attention to what I came home for. "Come on guys!" I excitedly yelped out. Kouga and his friends smiled at my excitement. When I finally got to my house, I took my housekey out of my bra. Kouga just looked at me. Suddenly, somebody got up behind me and yelled 'BOO!'. I screamed and fell over. Sitting there laughing was Meiko.

I'm gonna kill her one day.

Just my luck...I fell into a damn rosebush!

And it HURT. Bad.

"MEIKO! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME OUT OF THIS FUCKIN' ROSEBUSH!" I hissed out, in deep pain.

She quit laughing and looked at me. Then she came over and helped me out. I ran around her and pushed her into the rosebush.

"Payback's a bitch." I quote, giggling. Kouga looks at me and grins.  
Oh shit.

He then has 'kidnapped' me over to the backyard... then we make out. Meiko comes out from the front yard and starts laughing again. Ginta and Hakkaku also come and follow her, laughing too. I THEN notice them.

"Fuck you." I whisper, almost as silent as I could. Hakkaku and Ginta start laughing and rolling around. Meiko looked at them like they were absolutely crazy...because she couldn't hear my comment but everyone else did.

"'Kay then... lets go inside the house!" I announce.

"Uh... I only came to get my sake, from last time I was here..." Meiko states.

"Well I still gotta unlock the door first, stupid!" I giggle. Meiko looks at me and shakes her head. I finally unlock the door. Meiko runs into the kitchen so fast, I swore she was like Inuyasha with his Ramen! Then, she runs out with her sake.

"Bye bye Meiko Meme!" I shout, giggling at the nickname I gave her when I was five. She glares at me and leaves. I turn my attention to the wolf yōukai in my living room.

"So... what do ya wanna do...?" I ask. Kouga looks at me and asks if they could have some ninja food.

"Sure!" I reply, and run onto the couch and flip off the back, landing perfectly on my feet. Then I hear something.

"Young lady, what did I tell you about doing parkour in the house?!" Mom asks.  
"You said I would have to go get stitches."

"Yes..."

Then I remembered that the seal mom placed on me was a necklace. 'Maybe mom can make 3 of them.'

"Momma, can you make 3 sealing necklaces that can only be taken off by the person whose wearing it?" I ask.

"Yes, I'll make then after you fix dinner. It's your turn tonight." She tells me.

"Eff no! You want me to blow up the house?!" I say. Last time I did cook... well... lets just say that our dinner caught fire AND was burnt to a crisp.

(A/N: Tehe.)

"I still remember what happened...and I STILL want you to cook. You need to brush up on your cooking skills." She tells me. I blushed.

Did she really not believe in me?

"Whatever. I'm gonna go take a shower. ...And... stuff." I tell her. I then go sit on the couch and turn on the news. What I saw scared me.

BAD.

"We have breaking news! A serial killer has been spotted around the Shikon High area. Whatever you do-." I then turned the TV off quickly.

I live in the Shikon High area!

We then heard some loud banging on the door. When I looked through the window, a man in about his earlier 30's shot the glass window with a gun. I then change into my demonic form and start hissing and backing up. I quickly grab a knife from our kitchen ready to defend my friends and family if I had to.

Then man then came in through the broken window. I ran and lunged on him. He tried to shoot me but I knocked his gun out of his hand and punched him in the stomach and kicked his crotch. The man doubled over in pain. Then I finally saw his face.

HOLY SHIT! It was somebody who I knew! It was my...

A/N: Tehe I'm a bitch... ending it like that. Well, I got this chapter from one of my dreams... MAH DREAMS ARE MAH MUSE! xD Well, review, favorite, and follow please! :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Before I start this chappie, I would like to make an announcement. *silence*  
FIRST, my doctor says that I may have this disease called Scoliosis. For those of you who don't know, Scoliosis is a disease where there is a curve in your spine (that isn't natural), and the only ways to get it back to normal is by either surgery or having a back brace on. For anybody who doesn't know already, I'm a sixth grader, and this year I'm turning thirteen... so I say that I'm too young for surgery. (No flames for that.)  
'Kay... now for the SECOND announcement:  
WOOOOOHHOOOOOOO! SOMEBODY BY THE NAME OF INUYASHA FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER! (I know it isn't the REAL Inuyasha. Deal with it.)  
THIRDLY: OMFG I HAVE ALMOST TEN REVIEWS! I know some of you guys are like 'well why should I care?' Well... this was one of MY first stories that I had ever published on here, so... it means so much to me! Thank you all who reviewed! I think I'm gonna try to make this chappie 1000- 2500 words... in thanks to my reviewers.

So...

Let's get that damned disclaimer in here so I don't get sued...

DISCLAIMER: I do- wait, I can't say that I own Koga? WTF?! GET THE HELL OUTTA MAH DISCLAIMER, LAWYERS!

CHAPTER 11-

Recap:  
"We have breaking news! A serial killer has been spotted around the Shikon High area. Whatever you do-." I then turned the TV off quickly.

I live in the Shikon High area!

We then heard some loud banging on the door. When I looked through the window, a man in about his earlier 30's shot the glass window with a gun. I then change into my demonic form and start hissing and backing up. I quickly grab a knife from our kitchen ready to defend my friends and family if I had to.

Then man then came in through the broken window. I ran and lunged on him. He tried to shoot me but I knocked his gun out of his hand and punched him in the stomach and kicked his crotch. The man doubled over in pain. Then I finally saw his face.

HOLY SHIT! It was somebody who I knew! It was my...

PRESENT TIME-

...teacher! Why the hell would he do that?!

Wait... I'm talking about a teacher here... they probably already want me dead, knowing I always cause trouble in class!

"Mr. Kugowasaki!" I hiss.

(A/N: BTW... I JUST CAME UP WITH THIS NAME... ITS LIKE ALMOST 2 AM WHERE I LIVE XD)

He looks at me. "Ah, hello Miss I-want-to-make-my-teacher's-life-hell! Nice seeing you here, isn't it?"

My eye twitches at that nickname. It wasn't exactly 100% true... okay, it is. But that still doesn't mean that he can kill me!

Mr. Kugowasaki grabbed his gun. Before I could kick it away, he shot me in the leg.

I hiss in pain.

I can hear police sirens... but they sound distant. Far. They can't reach me in time. I'll die. Somebody kicks the door in. It looks like a police officer, or somebody on the SWAT team. He grabs Mr. Kugowasaki and handcuffs him. He then saw me and called for a gurney and an ambulance.

Weren't they already supposed to have that, at the scene of the crime?

I'll die. Die in my own blood. I will never be able to mate with Koga. I start to cry, and I am put on a gurney at the time that I cry.

The person who put me up on the gurney was trying to comfort me. I could see their mouth moving, but I couldn't hear no words.

They seemed familiar. To me, they looked a little like Shippo. Maybe a daughter, or a desandant like that?

I quickly fell asleep, with bright green eyes staring into mine.

I soon was plunged into my dreams.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: DREAM .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Two dark hooded figures were crouched over two bundles of fur. They were identified as a man and a woman. The man started to speak.

"One day, they will find out where they really originated from," The man told the woman. She nodded and continued from there.

"Also, Yukio, don't forget the prophecy; 'When the Rose blossoms, the Sky will bleed red.' You know the prophecy is about her," She said. She picked up one bundle. Wrapped in it was a baby girl. The baby had a white ribbon in her blonde hair, and had ice blue eyes. She had a faint light blue crescent moon and a yellow star on her head. The markings shined for a few precious moments, and then disappeared completely. The woman and man had tears streaming down their faces, filled with sadness and regret.

As they walked to the well, the man and the woman were giving the children their last goodbyes. The man and the woman jumped in the well. When they got there, a woman with brown hair and green eyes took the children from their arms.

"Yukio, Yukorii, don't fret. I will take care of them as if they were my own," She told them.

"Take care of Rin and Len, Haruko," The woman told her. The couple then disappeared back through the well.

-The dream passes to a few years later-

"Rosalind! Len! Dinnertime!" Haruko called for her 'children' to eat.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:END DREAM.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

I woke with a start. That dream... I don't know what or how to comprehend what all of that meant. Was Haruko Higurashi really my mother?

My thoughts went back to that dream. I had that same white ribbon. The same blonde hair. Same ice blue eyes.

The only things that didn't match though, was the name, and those markings. The woman, Yukorii, had called the baby girl Rin. My name is Rosalind. I don't have markings on my body at all.

Could Haruko had changed my name?

Am I really related to Kagome?

A/N: So... now Rosalind is questioning her relation to Haruko Higurashi and the rest of the Higurashi's. Could she and Len be related to the mysterious figures? Why am I asking all these questions? Review so I can get inspirations to put my dreams into words to find out! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys! TEN REVIEWS BABY! WOOT! VICTORY SCREECH! :P I have a Youtube; check it out!  
Fernpoolbffmossheart

Due to not liking links and crap, I'm not gonna put a link. X3

Chapter 12-

Recap:  
I woke with a start. That dream... I don't know what or how to comprehend what all of that meant. Was Haruko Higurashi really my mother?

My thoughts went back to that dream. I had that same white ribbon. The same blonde hair. Same ice blue eyes.

The only things that didn't match though, was the name, and those markings. The woman, Yukorii, had called the baby girl Rin. My name is Rosalind. I don't have markings on my body at all.

Could Haruko had changed my name?

Am I really related to Kagome?

PRESENT TIME:

"Rosalind! You're awake! How are you?" Haruko asks me. I shrug then give my answer.

"I guess. But my leg hurts like hell though," I tell her. Koga knocks, then enters my room. I smile.

"Hey Koga!" I greet cheerfully. He walks over and gives me a hug. I blush, and hug him back.

"I missed you," He tells me.

Wait, am I missing something here? Did he just say he MISSED me? How long have I been out of it?!

"Koga, how long have I been asleep?" I ask.

"You've been asleep for six months," He says. Haruko nods and finishes it for him.

"Rosalind, you have been asleep for six months, two weeks, and five days. You fell into a coma, because of blood loss. The doctors were about to cut off your life support. They told us that there was little to no chance of you ever waking up ever again. Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and everyone else has visited you everyday since you went into that coma. I was so scared; my hope has been decreasing everyday," Haruko then broke down into sobs.

"I'm going back," I tell her. She gives me a hug and a kiss goodbye.

"Come on. I gotta let everyone know that I'm okay. I'm never gonna let anything like this ever happen again. I don't like it when people worry about me," I tell Koga. He nods in understanding. We then go to Kagome's house, to go down the well. But instead, we found Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome turns around, and her eyes widen and she runs and hugs me. To be honest though, when she hugged me, it hurt like hell. "Rose, come back into the gang. I was angry that day and you were too. So will you?" Inuyasha's voice rang out. My eyes widen. Did he just say what I think he just said? His he not all that stubborn after all?

Wait, we're talking about Inuyasha here. He IS stubborn and stupid. What was I thinking?

A/N: Kay, well I'm starting to fall asleep, so I'm going to stop here. Sorry for the short chapter; I'm going to try to update tomorrow, though. Ja ne!

X3 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys! I'm typing this at school on my kindle... woo... XD ...Well... I was... XDDDDDDD

LET'S START THE STORY!

DISCLAIMER: I do- wait, I can't say that I own Koga? WTF?! GET THE HELL OUTTA MAH DISCLAIMER, LAWYERS!  
Chapter 13-

RECAP:

"Rosalind, you have been asleep for six months, two weeks, and five days. You fell into a coma, because of blood loss. The doctors were about to cut off your life support. They told us that there was little to no chance of you ever waking up ever again. Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and everyone else has visited you everyday since you went into that coma. I was so scared; my hope has been decreasing everyday," Haruko then broke down into sobs.

"I'm going back," I tell her. She gives me a hug and a kiss goodbye.

"Come on. I gotta let everyone know that I'm okay. I'm never gonna let anything like this ever happen again. I don't like it when people worry about me," I tell Koga. He nods in understanding. We then go to Kagome's house, to go down the well. But instead, we found Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome turns around, and her eyes widen and she runs and hugs me. To be honest though, when she hugged me, it hurt like hell. "Rose, come back into the gang. I was angry that day and you were too. So will you?" Inuyasha's voice rang out. My eyes widen. Did he just say what I think he just said? Is he not all that stubborn after all?

Wait, we're talking about Inuyasha here. He IS stubborn and stupid. What was I thinking?

PRESENT TIME:

"Inuyasha..." I say as I trail off. He looks at me.

"I want to join Lord Sesshomaru's group,just for awhile. I want to teach the human children how to use their voice to sing. I will stay in a village, and I can send word to you where I am. Besides, I really need a break for Jewel Share hunting. Even though I've been in a coma for six months, it still feels like I've been hunting for shards," I tell him. It's true though. I still feel like I have been hunting for shards.

My heart stops as soon as Inuyasha pulls me into a hug.

"Be safe!" He tells me.

"Wait a sec, my heart has to restart!" I joke. We all laugh.

"Tell the gang that I miss them!" I say as me and Koga jump down the well.

"Uggg...damn headache!" I say, and Koga chuckles. I lightly punch his arm as we walk.

"Dammit! I sense an ominous aura in the clearing. It's starting to give me the creeps!" I say out loud.

All of the sudden, a creepy, and I mean CREEPY, voice rings out where we are.

"Ah! So you have FINALLY noticed me!" The voice was a man's voice. It sounds familiar, though.

Then it comes to me. It was Yukio's voice. Supposedly my REAL father.

"Yukio! Come out! I know you're there!" I scream out. Koga looks at me, his face clearly showing confusion.

"Well, I think I just may show myself..." Yukio says. I hiss at him.

"Nah ah ah," Yukio tsked at me.

"Kitty has to calm down!" He tells me.

"Fuck this! Are you really my father, and is Yukorii really my mother?!" I scream.

A/N: IM GONNA BE A BITCH TODAY! XDDDDDDD LOVE YOU GUYS! 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: OMFG GUYS I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN ALMOST A MONTH! DX Time has slipped away through my fingers...  
LET'S START THE STORY!

WARNING: ROSALIND IS GOING TO SELF BASH HERSELF. I REPEAT, SELF BASH. IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE, I WILL PUT A SUMMARY IN NEXT CHAPTER.

DISCLAIMER: I do- wait, I can't say that I own Koga? WTF?! GET THE HELL OUTTA MAH DISCLAIMER, LAWYERS!

CREDIT GOES TO AnimeTwins101 for pointing out a typo; love you girlie!

- IN DARKNESS, THERE IS A LIGHT -  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN

~Recap~

"Yukio! Come out! I know you're there!" I scream out. Koga looks at me, his face clearly showing confusion.

"Well, I think I just may show myself..." Yukio says. I hiss at him.

"Nah ah ah," Yukio tsked at me.

"Kitty has to calm down!" He tells me.

"Fuck this! Are you really my father, and is Yukorii really my mother?!" I scream.

~End Recap, in the Present~

"Yes, I am you father. But you have one more sibling... Raven!" He calls for a girl. Ironically though, there is this one girl named Raven Takudori that goes to my school, but she is sick all the time, so she misses a lot of school.

A shadow passes over us, and I smell the scent of bird, or bat, and an underlying scent of honeydew. A blur passes by me and I see... RAVEN?! Raven is seventeen, with red hair and eyes, and she is like a sister to me.

Well, she really is now, I guess.

"R-raven? Why do you have wings? Are you also a demon?" I ask her. She smiles and nods.

"Hai. I am a full bat demon, and Yukorii is also one. Father is a neko, and he is one of the few that can change form. You are a neko-bat demon, and Len is a full neko. Your wings are inside of you, wrapped around your ribcage. Father said since you are half neko and half bat, you will have gorgeous wings, when they decide to come out," she explains. My heart drops.

So I'm basically a half-breed between two demons?

"Raven... when they decide to come out can you show me how to fly? I've always wanted to fly..." I say, but my heart is still low. How has nobody noticed?

I have been stupid if I could not realize this! Koga deserves a better mate. I'm just a stupid half breed! [Not the kind Inuyasha is.] He should mate that chick, Ayane, or whatever the hell her name is, and have pure wolf demon children. Not a neko-bat mix! No wonder why they got rid of me! I'm just a stupid worthless toy who they threw away!

With my emotions stirring wildly inside me, I ran. Faster than I ever had before. I heard Koga shouting my name, but I still ran.

Maybe I should kill myself. So Koga doesn't have to carry the burden of talking to me, or even seeing me at all.  
- IN DARKNESS, THERE IS A LIGHT -

"I'm sorry for being alive," I whisper, singing. That is one of my friend's opening line to her song.

"I'm sorry for being alive."

"A phrase I keep on saying.  
I've always been whining softly As my existence holds no meaning Everyone in my village has lovely green hair I'm an outcast with this cursed white hair."

"Deep in the forest stands an ancient tree;  
I always come here to pray.  
Liking alone is very sad. I just want someone; anyone To be my friend I met her near the tree..."

"It began when I saved her. She had fallen and was lying unconscious Before long, we grew close But, we are very different."

"She had the loveliest hair in the whole village She was loved by all for her kind voice and smile "Why are you so kind to me? Is it pity because you know I am so inferior?" "

"You held me and said to me through my tears as I cringed "You're the most beautiful person I've ever met" I cried in her arms "

"Even if the entire world laughed and hated me, I had a person who needed me.  
That's all I need to be happy."

"We ran away to a city Even though nothing is familiar, it's okay Because we are together. We became servants under a rich mistress It's a job that let us live. One day, a blue haired man came to visit."

"His presence ruined everything.  
A prince from across the ocean fell deeply in love with her. He loved so much that he rejected the neighboring Queen's Marriage proposal."

"The land was in flames. The Queen gave the order. "Destroy every green haired woman" Everyone, everyone was gone Except me, the one with white hair. I wish that I could have died in your place Why… WHY?"

" "I'm sorry for being alive" A phrase I keep on saying I've always been whining softly As my existence holds no meaning I began living in a small chapel near a port I heard a rumor that the queen died in the revolution I met her near the chapel. It began when I saved her. She had fallen and was lying unconscious Before long, we grew close But, we are very different. "

"In the empty confession box one night I overheard her tale. Ah, how could I have not seen?  
She really is The Daughter of Evil!"

"In a harbor stands a fallen Queen Alone in the world I come up behind her I take out a knife Point at her back And take a swing."

"There is something I must confess. I couldn't take your revenge. She is the girl I was back then.  
A very, very lonely girl. "

"All alone in the world.  
It's very sad. That useless girl improved in her cooking. Today's brioche was made very well. That time, at the water I saw an illusion. I wonder who that boy was?"

I whispered the whole song, thinking about the story behind it.

Rin, the queen, had her servant Len, kill the girl who was in her way of getting her crush. A mercanary and the man whom she loved, came to the castle where she resided, and took her as captive, before they scheduled her execution. But the Queen was really Len in desguise, saving his sister, who had now resided in the port where Haku lived.

Haku turned out to be friends with the girl, Miku, whom Rin and Len had killed. Haku figured this out and went to stab Rin while she was praying for her brother and herself to be reborn again. Haku saw the "illusion" of Len standing beside her and couldn't bring herself to kill Rin.

- IN DARKNESS, THERE IS A LIGHT -

I heard a noise near me, and I swung myself around. Stepping out of the place where I heard the noise was Fluffy. [Or for non-hardcore Sesshomaru fans, Sesshomaru. :P]

"Why do you feel troubled girl?" He asks, genuinely curious.

"I am a half breed. Half neko, half bat." I say. He comes closer and inspects my back for a quick second.

"What?" I say, offended in some way.

"You have two black lumps on your back. Your wings may be coming out soon." He says, grabbing my arm.

"Hey! Let go of me!" I shout.

"I'm bringing you to Koga. He came asking me about you about an hour ago."

Geez, how long have I been out here?!

Well whatever... if Koga is worried, then he still must care about me... I think. Who knows? He may want to kill me.

- IN DARKNESS, THERE IS A LIGHT -

As we got closer to camp, the more nervous I became. I mean, who wouldn't?

We had FINALLY reached camp! Koga turned around and was running forwards me. I flinched and went into a battle-ready position, growling. When Koga saw that, he looked confused.

Wait, didn't he want to kill me?

My vision started to become black as I felt to sharp pains between my shoulderblades.

- IN DARKNESS, THERE IS A LIGHT -

A/N: Well, its like 12:30 here in KY, so I has to sleep so I can maybe post again tomorrow! JA NE! LOVES YOU ALL! 


	15. Chapter 15

Okay hai guys! I meant to post this during spring break and... well... yeah. I forgot. XD

And then, there is the dreaded week long state testing... Dx

AND NOW ITS SUMMER! YAY!

DISCLAIMER: I do- wait, I can't say that I own Koga? WTF?! GET THE HELL OUTTA MAH DISCLAIMER, LAWYERS!

I also only own Rosalind and Raven... not Len, Kaito, or Koga... WAAAAAAAAA~!

SUMMARY OF LAST CHAPTER:

Rosalind found out that she has a full bat demon sister, and Len is a full neko. She also finds out that she is a mix inbetween, causing her to run off, thinking that Koga doesn't like her anymore. Sesshomaru found her and took her to Koga, making Rosalind nervous, because she thinks that he wants to kill her. Her wings started to come in, but the pain of it made her pass out.

END OF SUMMARY

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*CHAPTER 15*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER-

As we got closer to camp, the more nervous I became. I mean, who wouldn't?

We had FINALLY reached camp! Koga turned around and was running forwards me. I flinched and went into a battle-ready position, growling. When Koga saw that, he looked confused.

Wait, didn't he want to kill me?

My vision started to become black as I felt to sharp pains between my shoulderblades.

-END OF RECAP-

-PRESENT TIME-

When I woke up, I felt different.

Literally.

Sesshomaru's face was filled full with shock, which REALLY scared me, because, you know... he never really shows any of his emotions.

Then, I saw Koga, Hakkaku, and Ginta.

Koga's face was too filled with shock, and so were Ginta and Hakkaku's... but theirs had a little mix of fear.

'Okay... this is starting to piss me off. MAJORLY.'

"What? Why are you staring at me like I'm some freak?!" I hissed.

Nobody even tried to move near or talk to me.

"My darling sister, your hair is black, you have markings that SCREAMS you are royalty, and you have finally grown out your wings!" Raven says to me.  
"WHAT?!" I screamed, grabbing my hair to see if it was really black.

Of course, it was.

That must've really got me upset, because I started crying uncontrollably. Koga came over and started rubbing my back in little circles.

Then, he accidentally brushed over a tip on my wing, and I half moaned, half squeaked, blushing madly in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah! All bat youkai have atleast ONE sensitive spot one their wings that... uh... gives them pleasure. Koga, I recommend NOT touching her wings at all unless you want to... you know... I'm not going into detail..." Raven mentions to all of us.

I'll end up dying of embarrassment because I always run into things...

Yep, I'm screwed.

A/N: I would like to thank AnimeTwins101 for reviewing almost all of my chapters... I LOVE YOU! *virtually hugs AnimeTwins101*

Also, sorry its short... I wanted to atleast get something out for you to read. I may post again tomorrow. As for now, JA NE!

XOXO,

Julia 


End file.
